Spells - Season 1
Here you will find the Spells from season one with whom casted the spell, along with translations and Ingredients where avalible. Pilot To Open the painting- cast by Penelope Gardiner *Requires a Candle "Mysticum flamma aperire pictura" - ("mystical flame to open the picture"). Fertility Spell-cast by Ingrid Beauchamp *Subject must stand in the center of a pentacle, hold hands whilst chanting: "Nostri Incantatorus facit fertilis semen" - ("our spell makes a fertile seed") To Trap someone inside a painting- cast by Freya Beauchamp *Requires Candle "Mysticum pictura devorare nos" - ("mystical painting devour us!") Marilyn Fenwick, R.I.P. Dead or Alive Spell- cast by Joanna Beauchamp "Fumus revelat Veritatum"- ("Smoke reveals the truth"). *Requires Cigerette Smoke Ressurection Spell- cast by Ingrid Beauchamp *Requires a pentacle to be made with salt and rose petals, light five white candles at each point. "Spiritus mundi mortuos suscitat." - ("Spirit world, Raise the dead."). Freezing Spell- cast by Doug "Aqua facient solida"- ("make water solid"). Requires a candle. To trap doug inside the painting- cast by Joanna Beauchamp "Mysticum pictura absorbuerit eum"- ("mystical painting swallow him"). Requires a lit candle. Today I Am A Witch To Revive the Grimoire- cast by Joanna Beauchamp "Converto libro Isto"- ("Convert this book"). Place the ashes from the fireplace inside the Trunk whilst chanting. To Drive out Demons cast by Wendy Beauchamp "Vade, daemonia. Animas vestras ad infernum remittitur. Dimitam... dimitam. Dimitam, dimitam. Sana, gracias. Sana, gracias. Sana, gracias. Sana, gracias. - ("Go demons. Your souls to hell are weakened. Release... release. Release, release. Heal, thanks. Heal, thanks. Heal, thanks. Heal, thanks.") Protection Spell to ward off evil- cast by Wendy, Ingrid, Freya and Joanna "Contego servo vindico protego" - ("Shield to protect the appropriate server" Dead or Alive Spell- cast by Joanna Beauchamp "Fumus revelat Veritatum"- ("Smoke reveals the truth"). Requires cigerette smoke. A Few Good Talisman To Reveal Future Death- cast by Joanna Beauchamp "Revelabit Veritas Nex" - ("Reveal future death") Beacon Spell to bring Dash and Killian together - cast by Freya Beauchamp *In a pot, boil together herbs, including Cinnamon sticks, drop a photo into the potion whilst chanting and place the photo in the center of a circle of white tealights. "Fratres divisique praegero coaptandas" - ("Brothers seperated BRING join together") Electric Avenue To help a ghost Process their new Reality cast by Ingrid Restituo perspicientia. - ("Restore vision.") Crossing Over Spell- cast by Ingrid Beauchamp and Freya Beauchamp Spiritus, Revitutar Ad Interitum, Spiritus, Revitutar Ad Interitum ◾To be performed in a Pentacle made entirely of flower Petals. Light five candles at each point.* Potentia Noctis Water Spraying Spell- cast by Wendy "Aspergo"- ("Spray") Youth Spell- cast by Ingrid and Archibald Requires a potion made from Feverfox, add to tea and drink Spiritus obscuri da viriditatum. - ("Spirit of the dark give freshness.") To Heat Water- Cast by Freya "Calor Aqua"- "Summer Water" Metal Ball- Cast by Wendy "Pila Metalli" - (Metal Ball) Unburied Burning Spell- Cast By Ingrid Ustulo. Ustulo rivulus! - ("Burn. Burn stream!") To Kill past Ingrid- cast by Joanna Beauchamp Reverte! Reverte ad vestrum priorem statum. - ("Return! Return to your former state.") Snake Eyes Dark Curse cast by Penelope *Requires a bouquet of Roses to be Enchanted. Flore...pulchre. Flore...veneficus. - ("Bloom...beautifully. The poisonous flowers...") Releasing Spell cast by Wendu Apere! - ("Open!") Entrapment Spell cast by Joanna Claude ianuas! - ("Close the doors!") Unsealing Spell cast by Joanna Ianua. - ("Admission.") Releasing the serpent Spell cast by Joanna demetes serpent- release the serpant Freedom Spell- cast by Wendy Libera vinculis! - ("Free the bonds!") Hand Fracturing Spell-cast by Ingrid Beauchamp "Fractura" - ("Fracture") A Parching Imbued Laceration Spell Cast by Joanna Lacera. - ("Torn.") Magical "DNA" Testing cast by Joanna Reforma bit verum. - ("Reform, stating the truth.") Power Restoring Spell- Cast by Victor and Joanna Concorporo. - ("Add; blend; mix; join.") Oh, What A World! Spell of Submission cast by Ingrid Corpus dole! Manete! - ("The body is in pain! Stay!") To Open a Locked Door - Cast By Ingrid "Aparie!"- ("Acquire!") To Shoot Electricity from ones hand- cast by Penelope Gardiner "InfIrmitas mea est fortitudo vestra!" Dark Magic Hex "Tenebris magicae infirmarent hostem!" - ("Dark magic weaken the enemy!") Spell of Light ''"I meet you Darkness with my Light. Protecti sumus hodie lumen de tenebrae." - ("''We are protected at the present day the Light from the Darkness.") Beacon Spell to bring Dash and Killian together - cast by Freya Beauchamp In a pot, boil together herbs, including Cinnamon sticks, drop a photo into the potion whilst chanting and place the photo in the center of a circle of white tealights. "Fratres divisique praegero coaptandas" - ("Brothers seperated BRING join together") Category:Season 1